


Wreck this

by MissTeaVee



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: a short fanfic I did of the Movie Wreckers being Wreckers. Good times.This was for a prompt challenge I did on LJ. A person would grab a book, turn to a specific page and grab a sentence from that page, give me that sentence and a series, and I’d write them a short fic. So far, this was my best. The sentence given was “She broke their gaze and looked to the street, at bits of trash that skittered past her bare feet.”This fic is a rescue from my LJ days





	Wreck this

Sam ducked out from under the awning and sighed at the sight of three brightly coloured Chevy impalas; well they were brightly coloured under all the guns. “You guys are very stealthy, complete ninjas, I’d never suspect you were giant alien robots.”  
  
Carly giggled when the only response her boyfriend got was a rev of engines and Roadbuster’s door opening. Behind him, Topspin’s door also opened. Confused, Carly looked at Sam, who shrugged.  
  
“They’re race cars, only the driver’s side has an actual chair, room for one, y'know?”  
  
“Oh.” Carly shrugged. “Blue’s more of my colour anyways.” She clambered easily into the Blue Wrecker, and squeaked when the racing harness strapped around her on its own. The three cars pulled away from the curb and slid easily enough into traffic. Carly gasped when the car shifted around her, and the space beside her filled in. She realized that the Wreckers had concealed all their weapons, and now looked a bit more normal, though now the Race Car look was really obvious. At least until their paint faded to black. Now completely incognito, the three cars with their two passengers were completely unremarkable.  
  
Kicking off her heels and wiggling her toes in relief, Carly leaned back in her seat and relaxed. The radio flicked on, and she started. “Race cars have radios?” She blurted.  
  
“Nah, we modded the hell outta ourselves,” Came the response. Carly stared. Most of the Autobots didn’t seem capable of speech in vehicle mode, so she supposed this was an understandable modification. “And keep them feet off my dash.”  
  
Carly chuckled as the radio buzzed and Sam’s voice became audible; he was arguing with Roadbuster, and Leadfoot was cutting in with his own vitrolic opinion. Shaking her head, Carly spoke up to change the subject. “So why are you guys picking us up? Where’s Bumblebee?”  
  
“‘Es busy,” Grunted Leadfoot, distracted from cursing out Sam. “An’ we’re a lil less visible than 'im.”  
  
“Right, cause three decked out race cars showing up, then suddenly turning into government vehicles is totally discreet.” Commented Sam.  
  
“Sure it is,” replied Roadbuster. “Dey’re gonna be lookin’ fer three bright Autobots, not three generic cars.” the radio went silent, and Carly watched the usually green car take an exit, then squaked when Topspin drove onwards along the highway, behind them, Leadfoot followed after Roadbuster and Sam, leaving Carly alone with Topspin.  
  
“Where are they going?”  
  
“Different path,” snapped the radio. “Now shut up!”  
  
Carly huffed and purposely put her bare feet up on the console. Topspin’s engine revved angrily, then suddenly Carly found herself yanked back in her seat by the harness. “Ow!”  
  
The radio shut off and Carly glared at it, for all the good it would do. Suddenly, a resounding thud made her jump, and she looked out the window to see fire and smoke. Topspin skidded off to the nearest exit, earning an angry chorus of car horns, then raced towards the excitement. “What are you DOING!” the human squealed. Topspin didn’t deign to respond, drifting around a corner, barely dodging laser fire. Then Carly saw it; seven Decepticons standing off against the other Two Wreckers, Sam crouched behind Leadfoot’s leg. “Oh no…”  
  
Carly whimpered when Topspin’s guns extended and the retort of automatic fire rolled through her. Three Autobots and two unarmed humans versus seven Decepticons? Carly did not like those odds. Then Topspin sped straight at the Decepticons, dodging around a missile and spinning. Carly screamed at the thud of them hitting one mech, and the crash when the Decepticon fell into his comrade. The stunt brought Topspin around beside his teammates, and his door suddenly opened, safety harness disconnecting to throw Carly out so he could transform.  
  
“Git ta cover!” Snapped Roadbuster without looking around, chainsaw extending from his arm cannon. Carly ran to Sam, and they both ducked behind a concrete wall and peeked over the top to watch. The first Decepticon rushed forward with a roar. The Wreckers sidestepped the attack with embarassing ease and Roadbuster went down on one knee, shooting his arm out and twisting, hacking the Decepticon’s leg in one smooth motion. the attacker went down and tried to twist around to shoot his assailant, but Roadbuster’s arm fell like a guillotine, and the Decepticon’s chest was rended open. Roadbuster straightened, bringing his arm to bear on the remaining six Decepticons.  
  
Leadfoot lifted his own gun, grinning wickedly, and the Decepticons scattered to cover. Topspin let out a laugh. “Smarter than the average mooks! Lookit that!” he dodged a shot, but the followup knocked him to his knees. Growling, the blue mech tensed, preparing to lunge, but a sharp sound from Roadbuster stopped him. All three Wreckers look like dogs on a leash, just waiting for the leash to break so they could lunge forward. Carly realized that the Wreckers wouldn’t leave her and Sam exposed, and therefore had to reign themselves in. She ducked below the concrete wall.  
  
“Sam, what do we do? They’re still outnumbered two to one.”  
  
Sam chewed his lip nervously. “Come on Carly,” he tried to reassure her. “These guys have more guns than some armies do. They’re tanks…they’ll be fine.”  
  
Carly gasped when laser fire emanated from behind them. Two bold Decepticons had snuck around to hit the Wreckers from behind, and Carly watched in horror as the taller two stumbled. but the panels on their backs took the brunt of the sneak attack, and Topspin leapt over their two charges, letting shots fly from his gun and shoulder cannons. One Decepticon managed to avoid the worst of it, but the other went down, struggling in the dirt. Topspin charged after the one still standing, and physically barreled into him, once gripper claw slamming into the mech’s face, and then from under his wrist flames erupted, igniting the energon. He lept away, but the other Decepticon, down but still not out, managed to rip open Topspin’s leg leg. Snarling, the Wrecker blasted this mech’s head off and whirled to check for more.  
  
Sam dragged Carly away from the action, into a nearby building where they could watch. Two of the remaining Decepticons were easily dispatched by the Wreckers’ vicious combat technique, but the remaining two Decepticons were canny, and Carly covered her mouth in worry when Topspin fell from a well-aimed shot to the head. Both his teammates stood over him protectively while he recovered, and suddenly, Carly had an idea. She ran out of the building and around back, Sam following close behind, demanding to know what she was doing. Finding herself behind the carnage, Carly scooped up a piece of debris and threw it as hard as she could at one of the Decepticons.  
  
“HEY ASSHOLE, WHAT’S WRONG? CAN’T KILL A FEW INFERIOR LIFEFORMS?” She screamed.  
  
The rock bounced harmlessly off his hip, but Carly’s shout got their attention. They turned and advanced on her. Sam pulled her back, yelling in horror. Suddenly, there was a flash of green behind the two Decepticons, then Roadbuster’s one and a half meter long chainsaw sliced through the air, cleanly separating two heads from their shoulder, and the Decepticons fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Roadbuster looked over the scene, then checked on his teammates, who both loped over easily, though Topspin had a faint limp. Assured that his partners were fine, the lead Wrecker turned his attention to Carly. “tha hell were you thinkin’ Lass? Our job’s t'ae protect ye, an ye go an’ put yerself out thare?” he growled, prodding her chest with the now powered down chainsaw. Carly realized she could see a flicker of respect in his optics though; she supposed that these three would approve of such audacity.  
  
“Yer a bone'ead,” Added Leadfoot, waving a Decepticon’s arm at her. “Whad'ya gotta say fer yerself?”  
  
“I..uh…” She broke their gaze and looked to the street, at bits of trash that skittered past her bare feet. “It seemed like a good idea at the time?”


End file.
